Cache/Spy bug
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=469.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 9, 2016 00:15:20 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Spy bug. Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Technical Help/Bug Reports » Spy bug. « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Spy bug. (Read 716 times) Masketta Man Sr. Member Offline 290 Spy bug. « on: June 09, 2015, 05:56:10 AM » Spy bug. Says I don't have any agents when I do. My CIA agent 1 isn't doing his job. Hasn't been for a long time. Logged Vader Sr. Member Offline 444 Personal Text I am Vader, come to me my child of the dark. Re: Spy bug. « Reply #1 on: June 09, 2015, 05:20:30 PM » have him slaughtered. Logged The last true Sith Lord. First to Vietnam and War officer for NETO, come attack me if you want. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52662 id=100052 Masketta Man Sr. Member Offline 290 Re: Spy bug. « Reply #2 on: June 10, 2015, 01:53:46 AM » Quote from: Vader on June 09, 2015, 05:20:30 PM have him slaughtered. I can't... Logged rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 882 Personal Text Developer Re: Spy bug. « Reply #3 on: June 10, 2015, 02:06:26 AM » What do you mean, does it say you have no spies despite purchasing one, or is he in a non-existent country... Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Masketta Man Sr. Member Offline 290 Re: Spy bug. « Reply #4 on: June 10, 2015, 03:06:40 AM » Quote from: rumsod on June 10, 2015, 02:06:26 AM What do you mean, does it say you have no spies despite purchasing one, or is he in a non-existent country... It says I have no available agents despite Agent 001 awaiting deployment. I can't hire anymore either as I have 3. Logged Vader Sr. Member Offline 444 Personal Text I am Vader, come to me my child of the dark. Re: Spy bug. « Reply #5 on: June 10, 2015, 04:39:22 AM » Quote from: Masketta Man on June 10, 2015, 01:53:46 AM Quote from: Vader on June 09, 2015, 05:20:30 PM have him slaughtered. I can't... Let him go man/ Logged The last true Sith Lord. First to Vietnam and War officer for NETO, come attack me if you want. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52662 id=100052 Masketta Man Sr. Member Offline 290 Re: Spy bug. « Reply #6 on: June 19, 2015, 09:04:55 AM » Quote from: rumsod on June 10, 2015, 02:06:26 AM What do you mean, does it say you have no spies despite purchasing one, or is he in a non-existent country... I still have this bug. My nation is The Fire. Agent 1 doesn't exist but the game says I have one. Logged rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 882 Personal Text Developer Re: Spy bug. « Reply #7 on: June 19, 2015, 09:44:28 AM » can you link to your country/add it in your sig? Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Masketta Man Sr. Member Offline 290 Re: Spy bug. « Reply #8 on: June 19, 2015, 10:40:43 AM » Quote from: rumsod on June 19, 2015, 09:44:28 AM can you link to your country/add it in your sig? http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52756 Logged rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 882 Personal Text Developer Re: Spy bug. « Reply #9 on: June 19, 2015, 11:12:59 AM » Should work now Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: Spy bug. « Reply #10 on: June 22, 2015, 04:42:32 AM » >publicly declaring that you have 2 spies in use have some OPSEC, mate. Loose lips sink ships, do you want the kikes to win? Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati alysdexia Hero Member Online 1233 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Spy bug. « Reply #11 on: June 22, 2015, 12:39:42 PM » Quote from: Masketta Man on June 10, 2015, 01:53:46 AM Quote from: Vader on June 09, 2015, 05:20:30 PM have him slaughtered. I can't... I could and did. Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Technical Help/Bug Reports » Spy bug. SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2